Eureka!
by Mika Aurion
Summary: Okay, changed. Now it's a two-shot, where the second chapter was supposed to be an omake... The pair is now OshitarixOC. No one likes this pair...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Again, a completely modified version of what I wrote in English class. I really have no interest in writing anything other than anime otherwise... This story has no plot whatsoever and contains the popular pair OshitarixYOUROC. You love that pair, yeah? XD Oh yeah, this is my actual first try at fanfiction, edited of course.

* * *

I was sitting right in front of him, on the grass. Soon enough, I found myself staring at his tie and then his eyes.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" I asked, frowning. He was a tricky man. Not that he misbehaved or anything, but his thoughts are practically impossible to read.

"Hm? What is there to lie about?" He lifted his head to look at me through those mysterious lenses. I gave him a very suspicious look and he softly chuckled.

"No, I assure you, this is the correct answer. Oxygen has an atomic mass of 16, if you remember."

"I thought it was 12!"

"That was Carbon." I sighed in defeat. I always mix those two up.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much. We'll be provided with the Periodic Table anyway." That was true… The genius pushed up his glasses. I sometimes wonder if I am the only one but… I love seeing them reflect the sunlight.

"Mm. Thanks. Uh, I'm kind of hungry so yeah, I'll be leaving now…"

"Actually, would you like to stay with me for a while? Gakuto has detention right now, so I'm pretty much by myself. I'll treat you if you want~"

Hyotei's prodigy and genius; one of the most polite and good-looking boys who don't ignore me: Oshitari Yuushi. Now, we all know that people who eat fish are better at math, but he was pretty much good at everything. His height was above average; that's always a plus. Except, tall people miss the feeling of being hugged by someone taller. It's uncomfortable to bend down. But I suppose men don't really care about hugs… Anyway, I came to him for help in Chemistry because apparently he 'never refuses to help a lady'. His friend Gakuto, on the other hand, was… vertically challenged*. A carefree boy who loves to jump, Gakuto is, to be blunt, an idiot. Thus explaining why he is not here to entertain a certain genius in lunch break.

"It's okay, really… I just want a bar of chocolate," I said quietly. We were at the cafeteria and, for some unknown cause, Oshitari insisted on buying me more.

"Oh, I know you eat more than that! Everyone knows how much of a bottomless pit you are. Be more honest with yourself; you're probably craving for Skittles and Mountain Dew as well. Or maybe French fries?"

"Now that you mention it…" Despite Oshitari's enthusiasm, I felt somewhat guilty for robbing him of his money… For the first time in my life, I decided to be stubborn. I opened my mouth to shock him with words of protest, but no words came out. Is this a disease? Now that I think about it, I haven't said 'no' in a long time. It's probably SNWD – Saying-negative-words disability. Nah, I'll ask _that person_ for a better name. According to her, I also suffer Excessive Happiness Disorder. Or something like that.

"Though, it was unexpected. I always thought you were very thin."

"Thank you, but not today. Okay?" Hey, that rhymed!

"All right, if you say so…"

Somehow, we wound up near the gym. And, may I add, Hyotei's gym is beyond spacious. It took me a while to realize that, sadly, my chocolate finished so quickly; I should learn to savour it more.

"Ne, Oshitari… Will your fangirls kill me if they see me talking to you?"

"Of course not. The ladies here are actually very civilized."

"I see…" In my struggle for a conversation, I blurt out the most unnecessary sentence this world has ever heard.

"I know a guy in the other class likes tomboys. So what's your type of girl?"

"One with long, thin, pretty legs."

I spit out the water I was drinking. Is this the school's gentleman who was supposedly oh-so polite and… gentlemanly? I recovered from the shock when I saw his serious expression. I could have sworn he was smirking a while ago…

"For some reason, girls like that are very violent. I prefer someone who is more… graceful…" He trailed off and continued mumbling. I have never seen this side of him before. Actually, this is just my first time talking to him, since I always run away when he initiates a conversation. After an awkward pause, I thought that maybe he missed one detail.

"Maybe you approached them the wrong way? I hope you didn't start off by saying 'Nice legs'." In a split second, his eyes widened. I, too, came to a sudden realization, causing me to drop my water bottle. It was capped, thankfully.

"Eureka! I could give a girl a list of 100 reasons as to why I love her!"

"Eureka! A human's ear is the same size as the nose! No wonder I always draw ears too small."

Silence.

"We are not on the same wavelength, it seems."

"Shut up, Oshitari."

"What's this about drawing? You're an artist?"

"N-now's not the time, honey." I turned around frowning, slightly annoyed, and unfortunately flushed.

"I think artists are deep and understanding." I could feel him smirking. Cue blush.

"Actually, no. I'm horrible at understanding people's feelings. And you! Oh wait. You're a male. I suppose that's natural?"

"Normally, I earn a punch when a girl hears me say something like that."

"_What kind of girls does he talk to?" _I thought. To be honest, I never thought I would hear him say anything loud enough to earn an exclamation mark. Putting that aside, I think it would be very romantic if a boy came up with 100 positive things about me. This Yuushi guy is very intelligent.

"There's a girl in my class…" I started, careful about what I was saying.

"Oh yes, Name!!"

"What the- Do you know every single girl in this school?!"

"All of them have introduced themselves to me~" I made a "tch" sound; I'm always left out. Resuming the conversation, I explained to him about how he could easily get the perfect woman by giving Name those 100 reasons. In fact, Name was so amazing, we could've come up with 1000 of her positive aspects. Anyway, if I were to state a conclusion, I would say that this experience taught me:

Oshitari and I are both very optimistic, positive, romance-loving and passionate teenagers. Either that or he always acts like that with girls. In any case, I'm not in any position to judge him.

Two minutes later, Oshitari Yuushi was confessing.

Well, good luck to him. Meanwhile, I sketched the scene from the shadows, since cameras were not allowed. I took note of how awesome Oshitari's hair is. Rather than that, it was amazing how easily he created the perfect atmosphere. Telling myself it was because of his captivating voice, I continued drawing the two, only to be disturbed by a midget. The red-head was none other than Mukahi Gakuto.

"Yo, Mika!!!" He practically shouted. Ah, he called me by my name…

"Hey Gakuto! Don't you have detention?" I replied with equal energy.

"Haha! I ran away!"

"That's nice! Even though you'll get in worse trouble… But that's nice!"

"I know! I'm so cool!"

"Oshitari is confessing. Isn't that cute?"

"Yuushi?! Seriously?! Cool!"

And thus, we watched them together.

"100… Your scent is like that of strawberry muffins. Will you grant me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Upon Oshitari's success, Gakuto and I were in tears. It was that touching. I was kind of jealous though; no one would accept me like Name accepted Oshitari. Nevertheless, I prayed for the newlyweds- I mean, the new couple's happiness. Gakuto accused Oshitari of stealing the idea from some cheesy movie. Now that I think about it, it does seem familiar…

As the school day ended, Yuushi was once again in front of me, expressing what seemed like his gratitude.

"Thank you for today."

"For suggesting Name?"

"Excuse me, but she was not some spur-of-the-moment crush."

"Then what other useful thing have I done?"

"The eureka moment."

There was that same awkward silence again.

"Okay, fine. I'm not sure but some things trigger completely different thoughts." I felt my face heat up for some reason. I told myself it was simply because a male has never said anything that serious to me.

"Um… you're welcome~!" I sang, hoping to undeepen the deep atmosphere. It was then I realized that I get myself into awkward situations a lot. I was once told that nothing is ever awkward, you just think it's awkward and thus make it awkward. I should really fix that part of myself… I skipped away to meet my friends at the gate. Upon mentioning Oshitari, none of them were able to remember who this man was. They expressed no interest in this romance-obsessed and sappy boy, when I had another great realization.

These friends of mine are probably the ones Oshitari described as violent.

* * *

Boring, wasn't it? But the Gakuto part is my ideal conversation. I love going "OMG SRSLY" X3 Though honestly. if i ever talked to Oshitari, I would be a lot more stiff and embarrassed. How can you be normal next to such a sexy thing? Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Or skimming! (You know, my indents are showing...)


	2. You can call it an 'Epilogue'

**NOTE:** I wanted to try something. I forgot what it was that I wanted to try but it doesn't matter. I haven't learnt my lesson in terms of writing; old habits die hard… DX I'll still try to keep those reviews in mind! Thank you Frog-kun and ansonozaki~! Anyway, I was reading 'They're made out of Meat" from my English book, which was pure dialogue. I really enjoyed it! I was amazed; 100% dialogue! I would like to try something like that! Here's something that still lacks a plot, and is 90% dialogue, since I don't understand human emotions.

* * *

"I know a girl in the other class likes red-heads. So what's your type?" That was a pretty random topic for someone like her to bring up. However, I kept thinking, "Déjà vu?" Nevertheless, I'm always eager to answer this kind of question.

"Um… I don't mind as long as he loves someone like me but… I like tall, tanned guys with glasses and also a guy who'd punch someone in the face for me."

"Yes, yes, he should be tall! But glasses..? Oh well, that's your opinion. What do you think about egotistic men?"

"Love them."

"Well-known or a no-name?"

"I'd prefer him well-known. I want everyone to be awed by him."

"Hmm… Save for the last statement about awe, there's a perfect man for you!"

"Who might that be?"

"Oshitari Yuushi!"

"He already has a girlfriend dumbass!" Just when I thought I had a chance for romance too…

"Who're you calling dumbass, dumbass?! He broke up!"

"PFFHUA?!" I flailed my arms around to emphasize my emotion of pure shock. I couldn't decide whether to call this piece of information 'outrageous' or 'ridiculous'.

"S-since when..? They suited each other so well… How could they just break up when they were together for so long?!"

"Dude, it's only been 3 weeks. Anyway, rumors say that she found out a boy liked her and it turns out he was her long-time crush so yeah. Oshitari-san was fine with it so she went and got together with that boy."

"But why the hell did she agree to be Oshitari's girlfriend when she already had a crush?"

"I guess she couldn't say no to that kind of confession."

"Well, isn't that interesting? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very sleepy."

"Hate to burst your bubble but class is starting in 2 minutes."

"DANGIT."

It was a strange turn of events. I guess not everything is as perfect as a shoujo manga. What I was really concerned about was Oshitari. Then again, who wouldn't be? His ex-girlfriend is probably happy right now, but what about our bespectacled genius? I felt like running up to him and giving him a hug. He's probably as snuggly as a giant teddy-bear. …Now I'm really tempted to hug him. Too bad he's in a different class… As soon as the bell signaling lunch break rang, I began thinking of the many places Oshitari could be. I then realized it would be so much easier if I just asked someone. I spotted a tall brunette; she seemed informed enough.

"You!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Oshitari Yuushi is?"

"I heard him telling someone that he was going to the gym."

"Isn't that man beefed up already?! Okay, thank you!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie."

I made my way to the gym, initially skipping but slowing down my pace after a while. Upon arrival to the area outside said gym, my eyes bore witness to a heavenly sight. It was just Oshitari leaning against a tree, reading a book, but Oshitari was always a heavenly sight. Everyone thought so. It makes for a good conversation, occasionally.

"Oshitari~!" I sang, skipping towards him.

"What is it?" He smiled, but continued reading.

"Do you want a hug?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I'm not a fan of PDA. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, okay."

There was a bit of silence before I spoke up again.

"It's been bugging me for a very long time, but…"

"Yes?"

"Oshitari… Am I pretty?"

"Of course." It was hard for me to react in any way other than sighing.

"Oshitari~" I whined, trying to let him know that I wasn't satisfied. Though, it was obvious he already knew that.

"Yes?"

"In what way am I pretty?"

"I don't know; you just seem to shine."

"_Okay, I think he's doing this on purpose. What idiot called this guy romantic?!" _

"Oshitari, I was wrong about you. You're _not _romantic!" I exclaimed dramatically and turned around dramatically, shedding fake yet dramatic tears. I suddenly felt awkward so I faced him again.

"Oh really, now?" I felt fluffy seeing him laugh a little. People should really learn to laugh more often.

"Oshitari, has anyone ever told you how good-looking you are? Especially when you smile!"

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" That really threw me off guard. It must be his intention!

"You needn't exaggerate; I know full well how non-existent my beauty is."

"Same to you. My looks are rather ordinary." He was still reading his book. Maybe I'm disturbing him? People tend to reply in such ways when they are busy. Which reminds me, why did I come here again? This is a very bad habit; I should stop getting side-tracked. I came to hug him. Yes, hug him. That's right.

"Can I _please_ hug you?"

"Did you fail a test?"

"Yes, Chemistry…" Just as I was about to look down, Oshitari looked up. Finally! Though…

I wish he hadn't done that. Eye contact is extremely embarrassing; for me, at least. I fidgeted, looking at everything except him. Much to my dismay, I ended up looking straight in his eyes when he put his book down and approached me.

"Aw, you poor girl… It's okay, there's always next time." And thus, I received a hug. Screw that, it was physical contact with the opposite gender! Wait, is he hugging to comfort _me_?

"_It's supposed to be the other way around!" _ Alas, my thoughts were disrupted when I smelt his cologne. It's one of my deepest secrets; I'm weak to cologne. It's super-effective! … I really feel like playing Pokemon with Gakuto right now.

"Ah, wait! I was supposed to hug you because I thought you were sad that, you know, you totally got dumped and all and maybe you should just wait for that special girl to come and confess to you and yeah…" Oh, poor Oshitari! I wish I knew how to comfort people.

"Are you feeling all right?" I could feel him looking down at me. I didn't move; my position was just too comfortable.

"No, it's your cologne's fault." He suddenly stiffened. Did I say something wrong? I heard him mumble a very quiet "Eureka". He probably figured out how to do some math question he was stuck at. That usually happens to me too.

"Haha, is that so? By the way, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Of course. I'm 14."

"And who might that special boy be?"

"The usual. Fictional characters." I slowly closed my eyes. Oh, this is heaven! Is this a reward from God for picking up that girl's pen? I never thought I'd have so much luck. Whenever I hug someone, they always pull away after a few seconds. It leaves me feeling even lonelier.

"What about real people?"

"Not really…"

"What about me~?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"That's very good~"

"Yeah, I kno- Wait, what?"

"O-ho!" I pulled away. I wasn't surprised at the sight, somehow. Oshitari had a wide grin on his face. 'Grin' isn't the right word though. It sounds so childish. He looked very… manly? What am I thinking?!

"You! Playing mind games!"

"Not my fault~ It's the cologne, right?"

"I bet you planned this all along!"

"Err… No, not really. But you admit you lo~ve me, yes?"

"Oh, what the heck. Yes, Oshitari. I have no crush at the moment and you are number one in my list of guys. Technically, I love you."

"That's very nice to hear!"

"Is it? People call them 'the three special words' but no one would want to hear them from me."

"Oh, that's nonsense. Well, you're fairly high in my list of women. It's settled then! Where would you like to go this Saturday?"

"Can we buy clothes and go to the arcade and eat takoyaki?"

"Anything for you~"

"Yay~!"

"Don't you feel light?"

"As I matter of fact, I do! But mainly because this is simply ridiculous."

"Don't worry, it's a rather overused turn of events in romantic fiction."

"No, it's not. Rather than that, you really haven't learnt your lesson, have you?"

"Atobe always says I'm stubborn~"

"Speaking of Atobe… What book were you reading that was so engrossing that you didn't look up to be awed by my beauty?"

"Oh, The Big Bad City."

"I see. It must be interesting. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Of course~"

* * *

LOL! I don't know what Oshitari fanfic I read made me look at him in this way... I used to be all "Oh look, it's the serious genius." As for the book... Let's just say Oshitari was taking a break from romance. :P No, I haven't read it. There was this person on livejournal who wanted to tell us about this book since Tezuka was reading it in the anime.  
Kind of disturbing, but hey! Oshitari breaking up is rather disturbing too, right? Okay FAIL. Thank you for reading?


End file.
